There has heretofore been known a pneumatic tire having a plurality of air chambers (for example, three air chambers) therein along a tread width direction of the pneumatic tire (for example, Patent Document 1).
Even if such a pneumatic tire is damaged (punctured, for example), a load exerted on the pneumatic tire can be supported by the air chambers other than the damaged air chamber. Thus, a vehicle (specifically, a four-wheel automobile) can run a certain distance even when the pneumatic tire is damaged. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-39914 (Page 3, FIG. 1)